warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dog of War/A Legacy (Pt 6.1)-RP 1
Hello! As you know the Legacy role play has now been split into three separate role plays (one for the members of the Ordo Malleus/Spritus, Ordo Xenos/Corpus and Ordo Herecticus/Animus). This blog details the role play concerning the Ordo Xenos members of the Tenebarite Cabal and the Corpus members of the Vitores Tenebras. Rules The basics It is likely third person will be used, unless otherwise requested. Although not mandatory, I would encourage writers to read the characters, organisations and locations involved in the role play. Name As the original role play was deleted, I am using the name Chasing Shadows in this role play. Game master Dog of War with guidance (likely from Khalael) Characters Note: The characters listed are only the ones that are defiantly going to be in the RP. New characters can be added and suggested when appropriate. Characters can be killed at any point, but only with the authors permission/consent. Playable characters Protagonists The following characters will be used in the roleplay unless the author objects. Each of the assigned authors will be the only ones write their parts unless otherwise stated/requested. Inquisitors *Alexei de'Ossmann-Lucario of the Gods *Cherrice Bauyon-Supahbadmarine Retinue members Any retinue member of Alexei de'Ossmann or Cherrice Bauyon with an article written may be included. These members could be either made by Lucario of the Gods or Supahbadmarine, or by another member with permission from Lucario of the Gods or Supahbadmarine. A limit of 5 members will be enforced. *Blight-40kfan Non-playable characters These characters cannot be role-played. Protagonists Antagonists *Cutler Kar *Sophia Riyeko *Skarek Usid *Dorianus Ven Adrien Location Sector Sephadollion Sector Planets The following planets will defiantly be used. *Tangaroa *Dedriton The following planets may or may not be used. *Triam *Bythantis *Estomor *Vilgalan *Halcyon *Fractus *Three-Hundred Fifty Plot The following ideas may be used as the basic premise of the plot. Act I The Tenebras have connections with a number of shady groups, who they often use as proxies for their goals. This could start out with the Cabal taking down a group that they know to have connections to the Vitores. While taking them down one or more of the Inquisitors could note that the group had equipment that was uniquely manufactured on Dedriton. Thus the Inquisitors would deduce that since the group was being granted material support from the Vitores, the Vitores must have a supplier on Decriton which is granting them access to the technology there. This would give the Inquisitors a reason to investigate Dedriton, and the plot can move from there. Act II Act III Either Cutler Kar is killed or captured. The Corpus would be destroyed, or disbanded. Conclusion The main writers of this collab with undoubtedly be Lucario of the Gods, Supahbadmarine and Dog of War. I would encourage potential writers for this role play to already have experience either in the collaboration or in role plays. Please put potential ideas, advice, feedback and such in the comments below. Most impotently, have a great time writing this, so we create a unique, compelling, well thought out story. --Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 23:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts